The Super Mario Chronicles
The Super Mario Chronicles 'is a series created by Bluriginals and Legion. Story 'Main Story ' Characters #Jermaine (Bluray) #Pauline #Donkey "Cranky" Kong Sr. #Fire *Mario Scrapped Elements Here we go. *Donkey Kong Circus- DK Sr. has found the pipe to the Mushroom Realm thus rendering Mario and Luigi's chances of returning to Earth Slim. DK Sr. however soon realizes he's locked Junior out from the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and DK Mario and DK Sr. remember back to the time they were friends and meet up for their battle. *Greenhouse- Some time after Donkey Kong Junior Jermaine gets in a small argument with Pauline and the two end up taking a break from each other. Jermaine goes to visit his cousin Stanley. A group of worms come in while Jermaine leaves the door open and the two team up to save Stanley's plants. They eventually do and Jermaine decides plantation isn't his thing, leaving back to Brooklyn to rejoin his love Pauline and start a plumbing business. *Donkey Kong 3- DK Sr. is back and wants revenge! He thinks kidnapping Mario's cousin is a good fit. Stanley must fend of being kidnapped by DK Sr. Stanley successfully pulls off this feat DK Sr. is chased away with the eye burning bug spray. Donkey Kong Sr. runs into a cement truck, causing it to ram into the cement factor holding... *Donkey Kong Hockey- The two face off in a game of Hockey to find out the final winner of the bout. Mario sucessfully wins and the two regain their friendship. The two part ways and Mario joins Luigi in his new job: Demolisionist. *Mario's Cement Factory - Mario! Who has taken up ANOTHER new job! It's up to him to save the company's inspection by opening the doors to let the cement flow out. Mario's speed, precision and strategy gets him recruited to the army (with no choice in the matter) by "Rags" * ''Donkey Kong Circus-''After entertaining an audience with Cranky's suffering, Jermaine sees the ape in pain and tries to understand what went wrong by remembering the old days with his ape. * ''Donkey Kong-''Jermaine (Mario's father) is having a normal picnic with his girlfriend Pauline as his pet has disappeared for a month rendering him worried. His enraged pet ape, Donkey Kong (Sr.) (later known as Cranky Kong) kidnaps her and will only give her back after he completes his 100m Construction site climb. His intention is unknown, but he is soon defeated by Jermaine and the two lovers continue their picnic. Afterwards, Jermaine makes Donkey Kong do a circus act, commenting "Just like old times..." * Greenhouse- Jermaine gets in a small argument with Pauline (thanks to Donkey) and the two end up taking a break from each other. Jermaine goes to visit his cousin Stanley. A group of worms come in while Jermaine leaves the door open and the two team up to save Stanley's plants. They eventually do and Jermaine decides plantation isn't his thing, leaving back to Brooklyn to rejoin his love Pauline and start a plumbing business. * Donkey Kong Jr.[[mariowiki:Donkey_Kong_Jr._(game)Donkey Kong Jr.|''Donkey Kong Jr.]]''- One year after Jermaine recaptures Donkey Kong Sr. it is revealed in the time DK disappeared he has had twins Donkey Kong Junior and Pink Kong Junior. DK is kidnapped and D.J and P.J attempt to save him as Jermaine was about to release him into a pit of piranhas. DJ and PJ follows Jermaine from the jungle back to New York till eventually DJ, saves DK from his cage and lifts his papa with his bare strength. After a small chase Jermaine is able to successfully knock out Jermaine in a cold blow. Episodes #Donkey Kong Circus-'' A young boy named Jermaine lives in Brooklyn, New York and comes across something strange: an intelligent talking ape. Through a series of events he's allowed to keep it and together the two of them have great deals of fun. Until she comes into the picture. The girl: Pauline. Beautiful and a perfect match for Jermaine. Before you know it, it's almost like the young man has forgotten his friend in favor of this girl. When it's their one year anniversary Jermaine decides it'd be a good idea to make his best friend the butt of the joke in a dangerous circus for kicks. It's after this that his ape, Donkey Kong, decides to run away leaving Jermaine in a state of shock. # Donkey Kong- ''Donkey returns half a year later to see Jermaine has married Pauline. He feels as if he's been forgotten and in a fit of rage he captures Pauline and takes her to the top of a construction causing Jermaine to chase after him a 75 meter climb that kicks the series into it's big start! #Donkey Kong Jr.- One year after Jermaine recaptures Donkey Kong Sr. he has decided that it'd be for the best to let him go. It is revealed in the time DK disappeared he has had twins Donkey Kong Junior and Pink Kong Junior. DK is kidnapped and D.J and P.J work together to go save their father. DJ and PJ follows Jermaine from the jungle back to New York till eventually DJ, saves DK from his cage and lifts his papa with his bare strength. Jermaine escapes the wild apes letting them go and officially severing times from DK. For now.. #Greenhouse- Jermaine and Pauline decide to take a vacation to his cousin Stanley's house to get a break from all the craziness. Little did they know is that the whole Kong family is out to get them, Donkey, Wrinkly, D.J and P.J are all back and have both Jermaine and Pauline captured! It's now up to Stanley to stop the Kongs from harming his family. #Donkey Kong Jr. Math- DK Sr. needs to prepare his kids for any future battles with Jermaine. As such his brawn has already reached the max for a child so DK Sr., decides to increase his mind power by challenging him against his older brother Pink Jr. Their minds out evenly matched to the point that DK Jr. is able to pass. #Donkey Kong 3- DK Sr. is back and wants revenge! He thinks kidnapping Jermaine's cousin is a good fit. Donkey takes Stanley to his own greenhouse and locks him while the temperature slowly rises and eats his plants. Jermaine learns of this and he runs off to save his cousin Stanley. Can Stanley retrieve the key from DK Sr. before it's too late? #Donkey Kong Hockey- Jermaine and DK Sr. face off in one last game of hockey before Jermaine, Pauline, Stanley and the twins go home with Jermaine pledging to divorce Pauline if he loses and Donkey pledging to leave them alone if he loses. Jermaine wins but wants to talk one last time with his friend before he goes. It's then Wrinkly reveals that she and Donkey are from an alternate dimension and that Wrinkly came to take Donkey back because he's the heir to the Kong throne. After attempting to reconcile with the Kongs the two eventually learn of Cranky's origin and why Wrinkly was sent to Earth, to retrieve the rightful heir to the Kong Clan. The two families reunite as friends once more and the Kongs decide to stay around till Pauline's baby(ies) are born. Wrinkly is told to bring Cranky home a week before this however and must rush back to the Mushroom Realm. Wishing not to disappoint Pauline urges Jermaine to come with the Kongs. They find the Kremlings have been defeated and sent to their own private island, along with their heir, Prince K. Rool being stolen by the Kongs in retaliation. Cranky reclaims the throne with Wrinkly and his two sons and Jermaine learns about Jermaine’s origins and such. Meanwhile the baby (revealed to be twins) is born earlier than expected while Pauline and Wrinkly decide to take a vacation on the other side of the Mushroom Planet. Pauline is sad as Jermaine could not come witness the birth, but she is soon elated that she has a quick way to get her newborn twins to their father. # ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island- ''In this world for people who've lost their baby or are having trouble reuniting with their family there are storks who specialize in careful, but fast flight to get the babies home. The stork makes efficient time, taking care of time, taking care of twins and beating out Pauline and Wrinkly's flight. But not all goes well as a mysterious challenger from the future (Kamek) appears, and with an unknown vendetta against the twins, kidnaps one of the twins and his Stork and plans soon to go after the other. The other however lands in capable hands, the hands of the Yoshi Chief and together, they plan to save Luigi, defeat King Koopa. Which they do. Mario and Luigi make it home to their parents who decide, that's enough weird stuff for a lifetime and say goodbye to their Kong friends, returning to the Earth Realm. #Mario Bros.'' - It's 20 years later and Mario and Luigi have taken up their dad's business as plumbers for their 20th birthday. The Mushroom Kingdom is the parallel realm to Mario's realm. King Toadstool has seen a great hero to help defend against the war against King Bowser Koopa. An envious ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom who decided to send his army of Koopa Troopas (members of his species) and Goombas (traders of the Mushroom Kingdom) to attack them. The Toadstool King begins sending pipes out to Mario's realm to summon him. The Koopas, Spinies, Sidesteppers and Fighter Flys (members of Bowser's army) are on to him though and go to the pipes to take on our Plumbers. Mario and Luigi beat the army and peek into the pipe seeing a sneak peak of the mushroom kingdom. Mario thinks he's gone delusional and decides to leave on his way again. #Mario's Cement Factory - Mario and Luigi decide to take up a job as a cement factory worker but on his 3rd day on the job soon finds out that the inspector is coming and that the cement maker is malfunction. The doors have already been slammed shut and now Mario (and to an extent, Luigi) decide to go inside, rescue the captured workers and shut off the cement maker. They of course save the day and are soon kidnapped and forced into the army by "Rags" due to their speed, precision and strategy. #''Mario's Bombs Away- Mario and Luigi (although good at this job) don't want to be in the army due to it's dark nature. Rags says that if the plumbers can sucessfully give them 120 bombs (the record breaker) he will be free to go. It is revealed that Rags is a slacker and wants Mario to do all the work, so he constantly throws his smokes in the oil they've been attempting to steal and causing the fire to go. Mario finishes the request, but Rags reveals his true motives and when Mario is cornered with the gun, but his brother Luigi is of course, able to save him. #Pinball- Rags is back and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mario and Luigi's mom Pauline and take her to the sewer Mario and Luigi formerly worked on. Due to the realm crossing gravity has been defied and it's up to Mario to Breakout™ (lol) and save his Ex. He eventually does and the two (Mario and Pauline) become friends again. #Golf- Mario begins practicing precision by playing golf. #Wrecking Crew- More mad Mushroom mischief makes invade Brooklyn! Mario and Luigi must take on their job AND these creepy creatures! The two finish their job, but sadly they are cornered next to a pipe majorly resembling the one they saw before. The building is close to collapsing and they have only one choice...The plumbers escape the enemies, but at the cost of being separated from Brooklyn for a LONG time! They are then surrounded by a mysterious mushroom... #Super Mario Bros./''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels''- The pipe disappears and the two brothers are met with a mushroom guy known as "Toad". Toad informs them of the Mushroom Kingdom's affair and the plumbers (Luigi at first unwillingly) jump into action. They go through many challenges even testing their brotherhood. In the end the two plumbers prevail save the Mushroom Retainers AND Princess Peach Toadstool. #I Am a Teacher: Super Mario Sweater- Citizens all over the Mushroom Kingdom are celebrating the victory of the Super Mario Brothers. As such Mario and Luigi begin making shirt of themselves to sell to the inspired kids. However a Goomba and Koopa won't allow this. They compete with the Mario Brothers to see which will earn the most coins. #Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race- Mario was wildly revered back on the Earth Realm as a GREAT racer however a few challengers rise up and Mario has to go back get his Kart and race it. In tests it doesn't even come close to the Mushroom Kingdom's vehicle technology. Toad is able to ramp up his car for an intense heated race. Will Mario win? Find out! #Mario Bros II- Mario and Luigi LOVE the multiple jobs they have. However this time it isn't THEM getting the cake. The Bros. are preparing cakes for stores around the Mushroom Kingdom. However the detective of the castle realizes the cakes are missing and it's up to the group to find who's stealing them. #Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally- Mario and Luigi decide to step up to the racing track again in the World cup. Will the Bros deminate or be destroyed? #Super Mario Bros. 2- Mario, Luigi, Toad and Peach have been having nightmares about an evil king named Wart. The three tell each other there dream's and soon discover the land of the Subcon in which they must defeat the evil king to save the dreams of the residence of the Mushroom Kingdoom. #Super Mario Bros. 3/Undake30 Same Game- '' Mario and the gang are being hired for a gig. A famous movie director has asked for Mario's gang and (surprisingly) Bowser's to help in the movie. The director decides to put some new spins on the tale of the plumbers gone gold after saving the princess. In this movie Bpwser has returned to the Mushroom Kingdom with some help from the Koopalings (his seven adopted kids after his humilating defeat in "The Lost Levels"). This Koopa Clan has stolen the wands of the kings around the world and used the wans to turn the kings into animals. Princess Peach sends the bros out to stomp the koopalings and (of course) while they're out, Bowser comes and captures her. Mario and Luigi begin to notice new elements of this still relativly new world and begin to suspect some weird stuff afoot (Undake30 Same Game- Mario and Bowser have a little talk over a game of cards to try and weasel out of Bowser has any ill intent.). #''Super Mario Land'' - Bowser has been gon''e for a while. Our heroes were finally allowed to relax. Then Mario gets a message that Sarasaland has been invaded and conquered by a mysterious alien known as Tatenga. Yeah, dude doesn't get a break. While Mario goes to save the ruler Princess Daisy in his wake he is followed by a extremely jealous Peach who's suspicious of Princess Daisy as well as an accompniang Toad and Luigi. #Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins- Mario and Co return to discover that Wario has taken over the Mario Brothers well earned land during their departure to save Daisy and now the four team up to take back what's rightfully Mario and Luigi's. #Wario Land-'' Following his defeat at the hands of Mario in Super Mario Land 2, Wario begins plotting out his own revenge. The first part of this is to replace his old castle. To do this he plans on stealing from some of the most notorious pirates at the sea, the Brown Sugar Pirates. He plans on pilfering a statue they stole from Princess Peach. The statue being of, Princess Peach. Wario plans to hold it ransom so he can get enough money to rebuild the castle. Of course along the way the Syrup Stronghold he plans on getting as much treasure to help him on his quest to restore his base, and overall, get revenge on Mario. #''Alleyway- Bowser comes back with a vengeance as he orders the constructions of new Fortress Ship. It's up to Mario to take control of one of Tatenga's ships and shoot down the ships before construction is complete. #Dr. Mario- A weird new disease is spreading through the Mushroom Kingdom like wildfire and our dear Princess is coming down with it. Mario must now assume the role of a doctor and with the help of Toad and Luigi develop a cure against the diseases 3 virus divisions: Chill, Fever and Weird. #Super Mario World-'' Mario, Luigi and Peach decide to go on a vacation to the Dinosaur Islands and after Luigi's Hot Air Balloon crashes and they discover the Feather Mario and Luigi decide to take this new ability out for a spin. However, leaving the princess on her own might not be the best choice as them they come back the entire Island has been jacked by Bowser and his Koopalings. In addition he's trapped all of the island's peaceful Yoshi's in magical Egg by Kamek's Magikoopas. Now it's up to Mario, Luigi and their new Yoshi pal to save the day and beat back the koopa family. #''Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up- Mario and Co. prove to the kids of the mushroom kingdom that if you put your mind to anything you can do it. Of course King Koopa tries stumping their progress by doing anything he can to ruin their quest. In the end it all leads up to an epic trial in which Mario must prosecute against Bowser for his crimes. With Peach as a judge (and being forced to take no bias) it's up to her to decide who's going to jail. #Mario Open Golf'' - Mario and Luigi decide to take their girls out to the real world for a golf tourney. Toad tags along as a guard and together the group pledge to work together and become Golf kings. Fun to play, not to watch. As the group go along they must face a butthurt Monty Mole, Mario's childhood friend Steve, the incredibly kind Tony and the arrogant but skilled Mark. Can our heroes topple the rest and become the best? #''Mario the Juggler- Mario and Luigi have a bet over which brother is better at precision and as such see who can juggle the most, for the longest. They have to go through all sorts of problems such as helping the princess make and bake a cake, dodging the vengeful Hammer Bros., avoiding Laiktu and the paparazzi and help Toad up a cliff. Which bro has the better power of precision? #Mario Teaches Typing'' - Mario and Luigi visit a school in the Mushroom Kingdom and help some kids learn how to type. Pretty bare bones. (Mario Fundamentals) While not having any particular conflict, this episode would star Mario and five friends helping kids out and giving more insight on their characters. #''Mario & Yoshi'' - Yoshi opens a pizza shop, and has some rather, unique ingrediants that form an amazing pizza. Too bad that Yoshi's recipe involves cooking some of the Mushroom Kingdom's biggest pests, leading to some chaos in the kitchen for Mario, Peach, Toad and Luigi. #''Mario Paint'' - When a world famous artist comes to town to creative clash for everyone. #''Super Mario Kart- Join Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong Jr. (who's been brought to the future by Kamek) and Bowser in the Mushroom Kingdom's 100th Annual Grand Prix. Each year a new prize is selected via a raffle of submitted ideas, and it just so happens the Koopa Kingdom (more specifically Bowser) has secured victory in having this be the final Mushroom Kingdom GP and instead have it named after the victor of the race along with giving the winner full reign over both the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms! It's now up to our heroes to battle it out in the peliminaries and make it into the final 8 to decide who will become King (or possibly Queen) of the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms. #Yoshi's Cookie- Yoshi's business is starting to lose steam so Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach and Yoshi invent a new recipe for some amazing cookies which nearly everyone loves. So much so that the entire GROUP get exhausted from all of the deliveries and decide to rest...or rather pass out from exhaustion. The group awaken to find out Peach has been kidnapped! Nah just kidding, it's their legendary recipe. Bowser hopes to use the godly tasting cookies to alure all of the Mushroom Kingdom inhabitants to join his side. It's up to Mario and Yoshi to go up against Bowser Army in 17 insane cooking-related clashes to get the recipe back. #Mario is Missing!'' - Bowser has formed a new base...in Antarctica! Yes, Bowser is going after Mario and Luigi's home in an attempt to trap them in the Earth Dimension. As the Mario Bros (and Yoshi) go to stop him in his icy castle, Yoshi becomes too tired to go into the castle and Luigi much to scared. Mario goes in alone only to be captured by King Koopa! The fate of Planet Earth is in the fate of Luigi, Yoshi, Peach (who goes undercover to stop Bowser's plot), André, Donkey Kong and Toad! #''Mario Unkurukai'' - The gang battle in a Dance Dance Revolution tournament. #''Yoshi's Safari'' - Princess Peach's childhood friend Prince Pine is in QUITE the bit of trouble. Hailing from the Energy Jewel Kingdom, Bowser sees this as the perfect pawn and steals the Twelve Jewels that keep the entire world from losing control. With only 10 days to stop Bowser, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad and Princess Peach head out with their Super Scopes to take out any of Bowser's army. #''Wario's Woods- Princess Peach wants to build a garden in the Peaceful Woods so she gives Toad some coordinates to the spot she desires to put it. He finds the Peaceful Woods are guarded to the brim with other Kinopio who don't recognize him. He passes them but soon finds himself locked out via invisible barrier. He finds a special badge on the guards and puts it on, allowing him to enter. Once inside he finds out these weren't ordinary Kinopio that were keeping everyone out of the peaceful woods. These were ones hypnotized by Wario on his journey to force small socities under his rule until he had an entire army willing to help him take over and get all of the worlds riches. Toad is joined by two misfits, Wanda (an clumsy, hard headed Sprixie who everyone treats as a joke) and Birdo (former antagonist and very confused reject) who were originally captured by Wario but were able to resist his hypnotism spell and were instead forced to work as slaves. Together, Toad, Wanda and Birdo will restore peace to the Peaceful Woods, defeat Wario and his magic monsters and get the recognition they deserve as heroes. #Mario & Wario- Still bitter of his last defeat Wario turns to his spell book to get back at Mario and friends. During one of their picnics Wario delivers something fierce to all of them (temporarily blinds Peach, enchants a bucket so it attaches to Mario's head, enchants Yoshi's body so it's ATTRACTED to danger and teleports Luigi and Toad to the desert). While cutting through the Peaceful Woods (with a bounty on his head) on his way to his plane so he can subtly deliver these punishments he attracts the attention of Wanda, who will stop at nothing to protect Mario and his friends. Can Wanda assist the gang before Wario robs Peach's Castle? #Mario's Time Machine'' - In a fit of rage about his previous defeats Bowser decides the best way to defeat the Mario Bros. and friends is not to face the directly, but by erasing any trace of them. King Koopa decides to go to the real world and distorts it's reality, sending mankind back into the dark ages and to top it all off plans to destroy his time machine which could probably rip a hole in reality. On our heroes journey ahead they're quickly defeated by the Koopalings who used their indiviual time machines to learn all the heroes strategies and weaknesses. The only one they couldn't defeat was Yoshi who they eventually over power and capture. It's now up to Mario and Luigi to save Yoshi and their home! #''Yoshi no Cookie: Kuruppon Oven de Cookie- Looking for some new ingrediants for his pizzas Yoshi sets out on a journey to an unknown island and must face off strange, intelligent new creatures while discovering new foods all on his own. #Donkey Kong '94- In a bad misconception a new heir arises to challenge Jermaine for his bad deeds. He's even accompanied by his nephew and together they plan to kidnap the fair Pauline and exacting their revenge...or so they may think? Donkey Kong (the third) was told at a young age of his dad (Donkey Kong Jr.'s) exploits against Jermaine and Pauline. He never got to finish the story due to having to attend to other business leaving Donkey Kong on an eternal cliffhanger that led the child to believe these people are still evil. Fast forward 6 years and the moment Donkey's been waiting for is about to be realized. He's accompanied by his young nephew Diddy and together they'll bring justice to their family! If only the two youngsters knew. They confuse Mario and Daisy for Jermaine and Pauline respectively and travel across the land teasing Mario about it. Now Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach and Yoshi must prove to DK and Diddy that Daisy isn't Pauline and that the families have reunited. #Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!- Peach, being the pacifist she decides rather than killing Wario like the rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom prior would've, banish Wario by throwing him down a warp pipe. However, one of her older guards desires a more 'suiting' punishment for Wario and tricks the princess into throwing him down a pipe filled with Gigantic Piranha Plants. Wario is however saved by unleashed a devastating Wario Waft. He falls into a specific pipe which teleports him to Planet Bomber. He sees this as an oppurtunity to start fresh and rob the unsuspected planet blind of their riches. However, Shirobon, defender of this planet has an objection and quickly discovers this plan, thus sending out the other Bombermen to take him out. Wario is easily able to defeat the entire army so Shirobon resorts to sending Wario to a dungeon where he will engage in a classicc Bomberman style battle to defeat him. Will Shirobon be able to defeat Wario and send him back from whence he came, or will Wario conquer Planet Bomber? #Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters/'Fun with Numbers/'' Preschool Fun'- Mario and the gang visit the kids from Episode 31 and decide to take them on a field trip to help them learn. #Donkey Kong Country- Our story back in episode 8 didn't end there.The heir to the Kremling Empire, K. Rool. was taught of his families malevolent and manic behavior, growing to despise them. He's raised under Wrinky and Cranky's wing and is taught the good natures of the Kong's. He's like a brother to Pink Jr. and Donkey Jr. However he often has trouble fitting in with the other Kong's. He was often bullied because of his species and only has these adopted brothers to look out for him. It's one day that it goes too far. He feels abandon now that Pink Jr. has gone to college and Donkey Jr. has found a family. No one to look out for him. No one for him to look forward too. He soon gets into the bad crowd as he meets Mankey Kong, who was also bullied due to his differences. Soon the two grow stronger together until Mankey earns a reputation and turns on K. Rool leaving him with no one once again. K. Rool finally snaps going completely insane and coming to the ‘realization’ that Kongs really are awful and that he was born to be a Kremling. He leaves the Kong Island in search for the Croc Island in which when he gets there he conquers the people and reclaims his throne then swearing vengeance against the Kongs for neglecting him. 20 years later he does: he assembles his army to rob the Kong’s of their Banana Hoard. D.J has now had a son who’s the heir to the throne, Donkey Kong III. Donkey asks his nephew, Diddy, to watch the banana hoard for his “hero” training claiming he’ll take over at midnight. Donkey however sleeps through his shift and awakes to find the Kong island ravaged, the Banana Hoard and nearly all of the kongs missing a few useful kongs remain. Together, they and DK will work together to save the lost kongs, banana hoard and Diddy from the rule of K. Rool! #Hotel Mario- On their way to a picnic with the princess the Mario Bros. notice something strange about the local Kinopio, they’re trying to kidnap the Princess! It’s not soon after they discover the Koopalings have jacked the hotel chains across the Mushroom Kingdom and are using them a brain washing facilities! Together, the Mario Bros. and Princess must work together once more to stop the rising Koopa menace! #Mario's Picross'' - Peach’s grandma gives a hint to our heroes of how they can find out more about the past of the Mushroom World and as such, Mario, Peach, Luigi and Toad dawn the job as archaeologists to uncover some more mysteries! # Mario's Super Picross- The crew has found a new key to unlocking the mysteries! But they have no idea how to use it! A certain greedy bard is back however and plans on selling this artifact to a certain Koopa in order to get coins, and lots of ‘em. # Mario's Picross 2- The epic trilogy concludes with the mysteries of the Mushroom Kingdom finally revealed! #''Donkey Kong Land'' - It’s back to the barrels for us! Donkey and Diddy have been recovering since their recent adventure but Cranky says that there adventure was only successful due to the fact that the other Kongs assisted them. Not only that, but it wasn’t truly successful because K. Rool got away. A bit annoyed, Donkey and Diddy get into an argument with the old man before finally pledging to sail away and capture K. Rool and his kremling kronies. #''Mario's Tennis'' - Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and André play tennis. #''Mario Clash'' - Mario goes to investigate the sewers he arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom from as people have recently been complaining of an outbreak of strange plumbing incidents. He’s discovered André is leading a group of Koopas, shellcreepers and the like to perform pranks involving the plumbing so Mario is now up to the task of taking down André and his crew (alone, since Luigi doesn’t want to deal with the dark area.). #''Satella-Q'' - Toad takes a group of kids on a field trip around the Mushroom Kingdom to help them prepare for a test. #''Wario Land: Secret Treasure of the Awazon'' - While on a vacation Wario spots three Mask Guys with a ton of treasure. This of course prompts him (of course) to follow them which results in the trio running to their lair and trapping Wario in a labyrinth with all sorts of deadly trials and tests. It’s now up for the treasure hunting greedy bad guy to escape the labyrinth and claim his “rightful” treasure. #''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/'Donkey Kong Land 2'- While relaxing on the beach, Donkey Kong is kidnapped by “Kaptain” K. Rool who demands the kongs surrender as his slaves or the prince gets it. Diddy (along with his crush Dixie) decides it’s his chance to be a hero and with his family decides to Donkey’s rescue before K. Rool’s threats are paid through. Diddy and Dixie will face many perils, trials and tribulations and together they’ll grow to become stronger than before! #Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars- A peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom goes awry when shock of all shocks: Peach is kidnapped by Bowser! Mario of course, makes his way to Bowser’s Castle to save her. The two rivals do battle on a pair of chandeliers as Mario keeps up with Koopa King on the way to do the castle. Mario succeeds and the two of them go home: is what you would say in any other adventure. But this wasn’t the ordinary Mario tale. Suddenly an enormous sword named Exor falls from the sky, not only devastating Star Road, but the Koopa Castle as well, separating Mario, Peach and Bowser. Mario returns to the castle to confront Exor, who claims that the Koopa Castle is now property of the “Smithy Gang” Mario is forced to flee as Exor causes the bridge to the castle to collapse. Now it’s up to Mario to recover Princess Peach as well as figure out the mystery of the Smithy Gang with a twist; this time he and Bowser must work together to claim victory! Join Mario in his most elusive battle yet! #Super Mario 64'' - A peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom goes awry when shock of all shocks: Peach is kidnapped by Bowser! Except this time: It's for realsies! Using a spell from Peach's Grandma Mario is able to use photos of all of the lands and gain enough Power Stars to eventually break through Bowser's barrier and save Peach! It's a return to the classic adventures of Mario in this thrilling installment! #''Yoshi's Panepon'' - Yoshi holds a Panel de Pon tournament at his Pizza place and tons his old rivals come to shame him in front of his friends...or do they have more in mind? A rather strange arc is ahead of us isn't it. #''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' - Donkey and Diddy have been kidnapped! And it appears the Kremlings have a new leader after K. Rool's defeat: KAOS. Dixie and her younger cousin, spring into action with the other Kongs to take on this new menace and save the main apes! #''Mario Kart 64'' - The second kart racing tournament is up and being held by the strange "Master of Catastrophes" MC Ballyhoo and his talking tophat "Big Top". Which such a strange challenger unforseen to all (even Peach's grandmother). The heroes and villains decide to play Ballyhoo's game in an attempt to see if any new threats are coming there way! (And with MC Ballyhoo's introduction of the long forbidden Flying Spiny Blue Shell, trust me, there's definitely some threats coming their way). #''Game & Watch Gallery'' (also known as Game Boy Gallery in Japan, and Game Boy Gallery 2 in Australia) - Game Boy # ''Mario Teaches Typing 2'' - Windows # ''Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium'' - SNES (BS-X) # ''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (also known as Game Boy Gallery 2 in Japan) - Game Boy # ''Donkey Kong Land III'' - Game Boy # ''Diddy Kong Racing'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Yoshi's Story'' - Nintendo 64 #''Wrecking Crew '98'' - SNES (NP) # ''Mario's FUNdamentals'' - DOS # ''Wario Land II'' - Game Boy/Game Boy Color # ''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (also known as Game Boy Gallery 3 in Australia) - Game Boy Color # ''Mario no Photopi'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Mario Party'' - Nintendo 64 #''Super Smash Bros.'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' - Game Boy Color # ''Mario Golf'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' (also known as Game Boy Gallery 3 in Japan, and Game Boy Gallery 4 in Australia) - Game Boy Color # ''Mario Golf'' - Game Boy Color # ''Donkey Kong 64'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' - Nintendo 64 (64DD) # ''Mario Party 2'' - Nintendo 64 #''Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong'' - Game Boy Color # ''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' - Nintendo 64 (64DD) # ''Wario Land 3'' - Game Boy Color # ''Mario Artist: Communication Kit'' - Nintendo 64 (64DD) # ''Mario Tennis'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Paper Mario'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Mario Artist: Polygon Studio'' - Nintendo 64 (64DD) # ''Mario Tennis'' - Game Boy Color # ''Donkey Kong Country'' - Game Boy Color # ''Mario Party 3'' - Nintendo 64 #''Super Mario Advance'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Dr. Mario 64'' - Nintendo 64 # ''Mobile Golf'' - Game Boy Color # ''Peach's Castle'' - Nintendo GameCube (Tech Demo) # ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Wario Land 4'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Family'' - Game Boy Color # ''Luigi's Mansion'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' - Game Boy Advance #''Super Mario Sunshine'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Party 4'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Game & Watch Gallery Advance‎'' (also known as Game & Watch Gallery 4) - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Bros.-e'' - e-Reader (Game Boy Advance) #''Super Mario Fushigi no Janjan Land'' - Arcade # ''Nintendo Puzzle Collection'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario Party-e'' - e-Reader (Game oy Advance) # ''WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania'' (also known as WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) - Game Boy Advance # ''Donkey Kong Country'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Wario World'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario Party 5'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Donkey Konga'' - Nintendo GameCube #''Classic NES Series: Donkey Kong'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Classic NES Series: Super Mario Bros.'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Classic NES Series: Mario Bros.'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Classic NES Series: Dr. Mario'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Famicom Mini: Wrecking Crew'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Donkey Kong Country 2'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Donkey Konga 2'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Famicom Mini: Super Mario Bros. 2'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Pinball Land'' (also known as Super Mario Ball) - Game Boy Advance # ''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party'' - Arcade # ''WarioWare: Twisted!'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Power Tennis'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario Party 6'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Super Mario 64 DS'' - Nintendo DS # ''WarioWare: Touched!'' - Nintendo DS # ''Yoshi's Universal Gravitation'' (also known as Yoshi Topsy-Turvy) - Game Boy Advance # ''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' - Nintendo GameCube #''Donkey Kong: Jungle Fever'' - Arcade # ''Mario Party Advance'' - Game Boy Advance # ''NBA Street V3'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Yoshi Touch & Go'' - Nintendo DS # ''DK: King of Swing'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Donkey Konga 3: Tabe-houdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Yakuman DS'' - Nintendo DS # ''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' (also known as Dancing Stage: Mario Mix) - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario Power Tennis'' (also known as Mario Tennis: Power Tour) - Game Boy Advance # ''Dr. Mario & Puzzle League'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' - Arcade # ''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2'' - Arcade # ''SSX on Tour'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Super Princess Peach'' - Nintendo DS # ''Donkey Kong Country 3'' - Game Boy Advance # ''Mario Party 7'' - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario Kart DS'' - Nintendo DS # ''Mario Smash Football'' (also known as Super Mario Strikers) - Nintendo GameCube # ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' - Nintendo DS #''Tetris DS'' - Nintendo DS # ''New Super Mario Bros.'' - Nintendo DS # ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' (also known as Mario Slam Basketball) - Nintendo DS # ''Game & Watch Collection'' - Nintendo DS # ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' - Nintendo DS # ''Yoshi's Island DS'' - Nintendo DS # ''Donkey Kong: Banana Kingdom'' - Arcade # ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' - Wii #''Wario: Master of Disguise'' - Nintendo DS # ''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' - Nintendo DS # ''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' - Arcade # ''Super Paper Mario'' - Wii # ''Mario Strikers Charged Football'' (also known as Mario Strikers Charged) - Wii # ''Mario Party 8'' - Wii # ''Itadaki Street DS'' - Nintendo DS # ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' (also known as Donkey Kong Jet Race) - Wii # ''DK: Jungle Climber'' (also known as Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber) - Nintendo DS # ''Super Mario Galaxy'' - Wii # ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' - Wii # ''Mario Party DS'' - Nintendo DS #''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Wii # ''Dr. Mario & Germ Buster'' (also known as Dr. Mario Online RX) - Wii (WiiWare) # ''Mario Kart Wii'' - Wii # ''Mario Super Sluggers'' - Wii # ''Wario Land: Shake It!'' (also known as Wario Land: The Shake Dimension) - Wii # ''Captain Rainbow'' - Wii # ''New Play Control! Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' - Wii # ''Dr. Mario Express'' (also known as A Little Bit of... Dr. Mario) - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) # ''WarioWare: Snapped!'' - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) # ''Pyoro'' (also known as Bird & Beans) - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) # ''Paper Plane'' (also known as Paper Airplane Chase) - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) #''Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher'' - Arcade # ''New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis'' - Wii # ''Art Style: PiCTOBiTS'' (also known as Art Style: PiCOPiCT) - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) # ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' - Nintendo DS # ''WarioWare: D.I.Y.'' - Nintendo DS # ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase'' - Wii (WiiWare) # ''Mario Calculator'' - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) # ''Mario Clock'' - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) # ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!'' - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) # ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' - Wii/Nintendo DS # ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - Wii #''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' - Wii # ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!'' - Nintendo DS # ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' - Wii # ''Super Mario All-Stars - 25th Anniversary Edition'' (Also known as Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition) - Wii # ''Mario Sports Mix'' - Wii #''Super Mario 3D Land'' - Nintendo 3DS # ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' - Wii # ''Fortune Street'' - Wii # ''Mario Kart 7'' - Nintendo 3DS # ''New Super Mario Bros. Mii'' - Wii U (Tech Demo) #''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' - Nintendo 3DS # ''Mario Party 9'' - Wii # ''Mario Tennis Open'' - Nintendo 3DS #''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' - Nintendo 3DS #''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' - Nintendo 3DS #''New Super Mario Bros. U'' - Wii U #''Nintendo Land'' - Wii U #''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' - Nintendo 3DS #''Game & Wario'' - Wii U #''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move'' - Nintendo eShop #''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D'' - Nintendo 3DS #''New Super Luigi U'' - Wii U #''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' - Nintendo 3DS #''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' - Arcade #''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' - Wii U #''Super Mario 3D World'' - Wii U #''Mario Party: Island Tour'' - Nintendo 3DS #''Dr. Luigi'' - Wii U Category:Series Category:Bluray's Continuity